112_emergency_numberfandomcom-20200213-history
112 emergency number Wiki
Welcome to the 112 emergency number Wiki This wikia's content will be about Europe's sole emergency number 112 which is not just used in EU member countries but also in areas outside EU or EEA such as Switzerland, Greece, Norway, Serbia, Albania, Turkey and even in South Africa for GSM mobile phones, and it was also planned to be released in India too as of 1 January 2017 as one of it's native emergency numbers and it's available on GSM worldwide, it will also contain some travel info details about every country that has a 112 emergency centre. And it has also recently started the e-call system for vehicles to they automatically dial 112 in case of an accident or other danger when the vehicle(e.g.: car) collides with something. Rules * This wikia's content should only be based on official facts about 112 emergency number * In this wikia won't be tolerated any kind of an uncontrollable harassment, for example severe threatening(or any other severe harassment), but little mistakes on editing or small vandalism can be tolerated but not if repeated, because we all can make a mistake on making the right decision, but it's not forgiven if we repeat them or do them willingly * Breaking any rules will result in a user being warned and then if all the 3 warnings are ignored or in case you ignore the second you risk yourself/yourselves in being blocked from this wikia for 1 month (as only 3 warnings will be given), or the third warning can result in you being automatically blocked for 1 week from this wikia if the bad actions of a user seem to be an urgent deal for the admin * And as for the editing rules: for the countries which are EU member countries, when adding the overview or the features of the call centre it is advised to write this for example: Overview of the call centre, or Features of the call centre, but for the countries which are not an EU member country/state or which are outside Europe, it is advised to just add only overview or features of 112 in that particular country, if you're being low experienced on wikia network, but if you are well, or in a good/medium level of experience in wikia you can may also add these if you see the need for them to be added, for example: overview of the/an emergency service/s, or features of the/an emergency service/s,or of the emeregency call centre * It is not allowed for anyone to call 112 for any other purposes than those identical for the life threatening situation, for example to make a joke or to see if everything is okay going on with a 112 call centre or if it works well, so it can also be advised to make sure that the battery of the mobile phone is dead when giving it to the small children to they play with it, (and also plus) as in most of the countries it is possible to even dial and call 112, it is advised for you to make sure that the emergency call button is deactivated, or set to be activated only in the real emergency when you carry it in a pocket with wide corners Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse